


there's no way out (except there is)

by broody_crow (dr_crow)



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, I Love My Babies, and, cause the plot is in the episode?, ep 1x01, i wouldn't say pwp, murder nugget, sex night, smooth talking southern gentlewoman, they're switches, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_crow/pseuds/broody_crow
Summary: "The way out is..."The moan that slipped past her lips was the filthiest sound that Raelle had ever heard."... Is in."And Raelle pushed her fingers knuckles deep in her."
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	there's no way out (except there is)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So, I found out the term Murder Nugget was invented by the one and only likethefoximalwayschanging.tumblr.com GO GIVE HER ALL THE LOVE (I don't know how to make links sorry guys)
> 
> I probably owe some apologies to the people who texted me and commented under my other fics asking about other content. You guys are incredible and I'm sorry I haven't managed to fulfil my promise as of yet. I'm working on it. Sadly, life and personal issues bully their way in, making it impossible for me to focus on writing. 
> 
> This piece felt like writing to get rid of that anxiety-ridden writer's block that for so long plagued my being. 
> 
> So, my friends, I will make amends and in the meantime enjoy this fic about this fantastic couple that's been giving me so much joy and love.  
> this work was beta-ed by me, at night, with a shitty sight, so bear it with me. 
> 
> Also, Amalia Holm and Taylor Hickson owe me for life. ;)

When Raelle pushed her against the wall, Scylla was hardly even paying attention to her surroundings. All she could feel were Raelle's lips on her lips, on her neck, on her chest. Everything was going fast, so fast she almost missed the moment Raelle's hand slipped past her pants, coming to rest on her panties.

"The way over," and Scylla had to breathe in at the sensation. "Is under."

She sighed, as the hand pressed on her cunt, probably noticing the wetness already gathered there. Deft fingers found her clit in record time, and before Scylla could even realise it, they were rubbing it. Scylla moaned out in pleasure, searching for Raelle's mouth and struggling to kiss her properly.

"Okay..."

Never in her life had someone turned her on so quickly and without doing so much as stroking her over the thin material of her underwear. Scylla gasped as Raelle's hand moved aside the garment and finally touched her. The wetness she found there would have been embarrassing if not for the fact that Scylla was already too far gone to even care about it.

With her thumb brushing over the clit, Raelle moved her other fingers further down, finding the source of the wetness. Testing the waters, she pushed in, inhaling sharply as she met heat and even more wetness, but smiling at the string of expletives that left Scylla's mouth.

"The way out is..."

The moan that slipped past her lips was the filthiest sound that Raelle had ever heard.

"... Is in."

And Raelle pushed her fingers knuckles deep in her.

Raelle's wrist was aching from the awkward position, but she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Scylla rested her weight on the wall, Raelle's arms the only things keeping her from sliding down. "Faster, Raelle- mmh, goddess please..."

Scylla's hands went from just holding on to Raelle's arms for support, to her hair, pulling her face closer, their foreheads touching. Heaving, Scylla closed the gap between them, clashing teeth and then nipping on Raelle's lips.

"Everything for you, beautiful," Raelle whispered back, focusing on tightening the circles on Scylla's clit and thrusting her fingers as deep as they could go. "Think you can handle one more?"

She looked up to Scylla, after leaving a few red marks on her pale neck and she almost stopped moving. Scylla's face in the throes of pleasure was a vision she would have a hard time forgetting if she ever wanted to. Face tilted up, allowing Raelle to kiss her neck, her bottom lip worried by her teeth that kept biting on it, her eyes closed tight, her brow furrowed.

From her position, Raelle could hear Scylla's heartbeat going at such a maddening pace, as her chest strained to take in breaths.

It was the most beautiful thing Raelle had ever seen.

"Fuck, yes, Rae, please!"

When Raelle added another finger, the response was immediate. Scylla's knees buckled under her weight and she would've fallen down if not for Raelle's reflexes.

Scylla was on the verge of the orgasm, feeling it well up inside of her, muscles tightening and nerves on fire. She was grasping at Raelle's shoulders now, crumpling her jacket and wishing it gone. She briefly wondered why hadn't they taken this to the bed, a few feet away, thought suddenly forgotten as Raelle leaned closer, lavishing her throat with her tongue and her teeth. Scylla was sure she'd have more bruised skin by the morning than after training.

She vaguely sensed Raelle's lips moving from the skin of her neck to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. Scylla whimpered out loud, hips canting with the motions of Raelle's hand.  
The stimulation was almost overwhelming her, but the words Raelle whispered in her ear, in a husky voice, were what ended her.

"You're so good..." A hitch, a gasp. "Come for me, Scyl."

And Scylla did. She crumpled forward, crying out, actual tears dropping over flushed cheeks.

Raelle did her best to let her ride out the orgasm and ultimately decided to pick her up, hands going to rest under Scylla's buttocks. She felt Scylla tremble in her arms, in the aftershocks of what was - without any doubts - a powerful orgasm. Her lips curved up in a smirk and she had to make a conscious effort to stop.

Raelle lowered Scylla on the bed, staring fondly at her blessed expression. She looked so relaxed, a stark difference from the troubled girl she was not too long ago. Raelle's stomach was a knot by then, tight with anticipation and arousal, and she was already halfway worked up by the show that Scylla had put on moments before. Yet, she couldn't just think about that, with Scylla in those conditions, so she ignored the fire in her belly to start undressing her girl.

She took away the boots first, then the pants and finally the jacket. Scylla was the definition of an angel, hair spread around her head, eyes closed and a smile gracing her face.

"Enjoying the view?" Scylla's raspy voice startled her and she glanced up, only to see Scylla grin at her and wink. Her smile was so bright that Raelle soon joined her in her mirth. She stripped off her clothes hastily and jumped on the bed, straddling one of Scylla's legs in the process.

"What can I say?" Raelle traced Scylla's skin with her fingers. "Having the most beautiful girl ever before my eyes is inspiring."

Scylla's cheeks flushed a bit, and she rolled her eyes. Her hands slowly crept up until she was cupping Raelle's face, guiding her down for a languid long kiss. Scylla widened her legs, wrapping one around Raelle's back, as one of Raelle's hands went immediately to caress it. In the split of a second, a yelp leaving Raelle's mouth, Scylla sat on top of her, looking as smug as Raelle felt minutes before.

"It's my turn now," Scylla said, gazing intently into Raelle's blue eyes, a hand placed on her chest to keep her down.

Raelle stood down, smiling at Scylla and biting her lips softly. "If you can give as you as you get, Scyl, I'm in for whatever you have in mind."

Scylla's devious smirk wasn't lost on Raelle, as she watched her come down from her position, shuffling a bit further to find the perfect spot. Raelle's hands came to rest on her thighs, squeezing them in anticipation when Scylla's mouth finally found hers as they shared another kiss, slow at first and getting more rough as time passed.

Scylla's hands were in her hair, then on her neck, now on her chest - they were groping her breasts, massaging them gently.

Scylla took care of the clothing between them, by yanking up the t-shirt Raelle was wearing, throwing it in a far corner. Scylla was fast in unclasping her bra, and as it slid down, halfway still caught on her arm, Raelle saw Scylla come down to close her mouth on her breast. Her head hit the pillow, her back arching, as Scylla aimed for her nipples, switching from quick licks to gentle nibbling to harsher sucks.

"Marks?"

Raelle blushed, realising the mess she'd made of Scylla's skin, without even asking it first. She didn't have it in herself to deny her though, the thought of having her marks all over her body sending a jolt of pleasure to her core that made her hips buck.

Scylla gasped, as Raelle moved against her, hitting the still damp spot between her legs. She paused for a second, gathering her emotions, while looking at Raelle, still waiting for a reply. As she nodded, lip caught under her teeth, to block some of the sweet, sweet noises she was making, Scylla picked up from where she had left off, trailing a path of blossoming red bruises all across Raelle's skin, up to her neck, where she saw fit to leave the biggest.

"I'm going to make your heart stop..." Scylla told her, kissing her way on Raelle's jaw. "... And then I'm going to make it beat so fast you'll wonder if it will ever slow down."

Raelle shivered and kissed Scylla yet again. Her hands grasped the hem of Scylla's t-shirt, urging Scylla's arms up to remove it, throwing it away. She would have gone for the bra next, but Scylla was faster in reaching behind her back and she took it off herself, flinging it to the floor.

Raelle felt her brain shut down, as she took in the view. Scylla arched back, leaving all in plain sight - from her breasts and her erect nipples to the tense abs that quivered ever so slightly with exertion. Raelle reverently skimmed her hands over Scylla's bare skin, sensing her stare through hooded eyes. She sat up, tracing with her lips Scylla's collarbone, trying then to kiss her breasts.

Scylla stopped her again, much to her dismay, and brought up her hands to Raelle's abdomen, to touch the taut muscles. She sighed and bit her lip, but Raelle surged forward, taking the same lip with her teeth and pulling it free, sucking on it afterwards. Scylla groaned and all but shoved Raelle back down to the bed, kissing her feverishly. She then moved to the throat, to her breasts, sucking some hickeys on her abdomen, and stopping short of Raelle's panties, feeling her stomach twist as she took in the heavy, sweet scent of her arousal. 

Raelle was painting now, hands pulling and rumpling the sheets of Scylla's bed. When Scylla didn't move any further, she rose her head to look up, giving a nod to Scylla's "May I?" and moments later she was raising her hips and sighing as she watched Scylla drag the panties down her legs with her mouth.

Scylla made a show of settling herself down, between Raelle's legs, hooking both of them on her shoulders, her arms resting over Raelle's hips, not allowing her to jostle too much. From this perspective, Raelle looked like a goddess, waiting for her adept to worship her. And worship her Scylla did.

She bent down, past the blonde curls and diving straight in for the prize. Without warning, she licked from down upwards, relishing in the loud, broken moan Raelle let out. Helping herself out with her hands, Scylla spread her, quickly finding her clit and stroking it with her tongue.

"You're so wet, Rae... Goddess..."

Raelle whimpered at those words combined with Scylla's motions, and her hips thrust forward on their own, her legs falling open apart. One of her hands went to her own mouth, trying to muffle the obscene sounds she was making, while the other reached for Scylla's hair, scratching lightly on her scalp.

Scylla sighed and kept on drawing patterns with her tongue, trying to discover what Raelle liked best. When she inadvertently brushed her entrance, Raelle's breath hitched, followed by a lewd moan and a curse. Scylla felt the hand tangled in her hair pull, and that itself made her whimper.

On a whim, while keeping a finger on Raelle's clit, she skirted down until she was edging on Raelle's opening, darting inside, only to come back out a second later. It was driving Raelle mad if the frustrated groans were anything to go by.

"Fuck, Scyl! Please, just fuck me already!"

Scylla smirked and pushed her tongue inside, as far as she could, pumping in and out, trying to build a rhythm. Her finger was still working frantically on Raelle's clit, and Scylla made sure to leave no part of her unattended. She could feel the wetness gathering on her chin, and by spasms of Raelle's walls, she knew she wasn't that far from release.

Scylla started singing a low hum on the back of her throat, sending the vibrations straight to Raelle's core. She gazed up, only to see shiny blue eyes staring back at her, but she noticed how Raelle was trying her best not to close them. She didn't last much, throwing her head back, and crying out loud, both hands now on Scylla's head, keeping her there, but also pulling her up.

In the end, she settled for searching Scylla's free hand, holding on to it tight, as the waves of pleasure took her. She reached the orgasm so suddenly that she wasn't ready for it to be this strong, feeling her whole body tremble.

"You were so good, Raelle."

Hearing Scylla moan and praise her, while still licking her through the aftershocks, sent her spiralling into another orgasm - much smaller, but an orgasm nonetheless. She saw Scylla look up at her in delight, face wet with her come, grinning.

Raelle urged her up, kissing her wildly, hands locking behind her neck. She could taste herself on Scylla's tongue, and the thought alone had her ready to go at it again, even though her body felt sluggish but sore in all the right places.

"Can I eat you?" Raelle asked in between kisses and caresses. She wouldn't pass up the chance simply because her body wasn't responding.

"What? Again already?" Scylla's chuckled in disbelief but realised Raelle was serious when she licked her lips and just stared at her, nodding. "How? Raelle, you can't even move."

"Yeah, but you can."

The implications behind Raelle's words had her gawking at her for a second before she shook her head and pecked Raelle on her mouth. "You sure?"

Now, it was Raelle's turn smirk, "Get up here, Scyl."

Scylla shivered, starting to get up to get rid of her panties - now ruined - but Raelle ushered her hands away, half pulling half ripping them away from her legs. Scylla had to admit that had been hot as fuck to witness.

Raelle then beckoned her to come closer, and Scylla moved forward until she was straddling Raelle's chest. Raelle's hands went to her butt, squeezing playfully and urging her higher.

Scylla gently lowered herself, until she was lined up with Raelle's mouth, feeling the soft puffs of air. Raelle's hands guided her down, and she gasped as Raelle kissed her thighs, purposefully avoiding her core.

Raelle's kisses were tantalizing in a good way if Scylla were to be honest, but she could do without the teasing, for now, dripping wet as she knew she was. She fisted Raelle's hair, pulling her slightly to where she needed her the most.

She heard Raelle murmur, but couldn't make out the words.

"What did you say?"

"I said that for someone so calm, you sure are impatient."

"You would be too if you watched yourself come," Scylla hissed, while still trying to direct Raelle's attention to her core.

Before she could even finish speaking, Raelle was on her: tongue, teeth and fingers. Quickly and sort of shamefully, Scylla felt her orgasm build up in mere seconds, as the image of Raelle's face buried between her legs kept playing in her head, even with her eyes closed.

"You taste so good, Scyl, goddess..."

Scylla whimpered at that, clenching her thighs instinctually, remembering only after that Raelle needed to breathe. She was now actively riding her face, Raelle's encouraging hands on her hips steadying her, while she set a quick rhythm, feeling Raelle's tongue firm against her clit.

Scylla was almost there, and maybe Raelle knew this too, as she locked her eyes with Scylla's and softly bit down on her clit.

Scylla came hard, grasping the headboard of the bed, knuckles white. Her breath heavy, almost gasping, the world around her faded into bliss. The only sensations she was still aware of were Raelle's hands on her thighs, and her tongue, still soothing her in the aftershocks.

Gradually coming down from her high, Scylla found herself shifting off Raelle's body, resting finally beside her. Her breath was still fatigued, but at least she was conscious now, and deciding to ignore Raelle's smug grin, she turned on her side, facing the wall instead.

"Stop it," she told Raelle, a hint of a smile in her voice. "And hug me," she mumbled seconds after as if she didn't want Raelle to hear her. Which was impossible, given the fact they were in the same small bed.

Raelle chuckled, throwing the blankets over their naked bodies, and sliding an arm around Scylla. She nuzzled Scylla's neck, giving her goosebumps.

"Stop what? I'm just happy and relaxed and looking forward to next time this happens, that's all."

"Next time? What makes you believe there will be a next time?" Scylla asked, idly playing with Raelle's hand.

"Pretty sure you can't resist me, beautiful," Raelle kissed Scylla's shoulder and winced at the sharp pinch on her hand. "Okay, okay, no need for that! I really like you though, and tonight's been amazing, so..." She let the word trail off, waiting for Scylla to reply.

Scylla only kissed her hand, settling in and closing her eyes, sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> The notes at the beginning felt too formal, you guys. So, in the spirit of merriment, I would like to thank you all for reading this smut work (that I almost sent to the wrong person) and I would like to thank all the authors that inspired me to get to writing again.


End file.
